


Collateral damage

by Kaellig



Category: Die Another Day (2002), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, WTF Combat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1997 год. Джеймс Бонд приезжает в Гонконг, чтобы предотвратить срыв передачи территории Китаю. Всё, что происходит помимо этого, - лишь сопутствующий ущерб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral damage

**Author's Note:**

> Броснан!Бонд; AU внутри канона
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю ФБ-2014

Небольшой зал с низкими сводчатыми потолками был наполнен клубами сигарного дыма, и в этой дымке, прорезанной приглушённым светом нескольких ламп, сидящие за столом игроки казались похожими на богов, собравшихся, чтобы вершить судьбы смертных.  
Это сравнение не было слишком смелым. Среди них не было случайных людей — каждый из этих дорого одетых мужчин был облечён властью и в самом деле чувствовал себя равным богам. Они могли позволить себе самые высокие ставки; проигрыш не грозил им разорением и вызывал лишь лёгкое разочарование, переходящее в скуку. Они слишком хорошо знали, что победа — не самое главное. Главное — уйти живым после победы.  
Лишь один из них играл всерьёз. Его тёмные глаза горели настоящим азартом, движения смуглых пальцев, перебирающих игральные фишки, были порывисты, а лицо, словно высеченное из грубого камня, выражало исключительно решимость, не выдавая более ничего. Он был моложе своих компаньонов, и его костюм, хоть и стоил бешеные деньги, уже давно не был новым. Власть, которой он обладал, отличала его от остальных игроков: ему не принадлежали корпорации, он не был крупной политической фигурой, его люди не контролировали поставки героина. Но парой движений пальцами этот молодой человек мог обратить в пыль могущество любого из собравшихся за одним с ним столом людей, и они знали это.  
— Ну же, Родригес, — Мартин Стрейдер вынул изо рта сигару и усмехнулся в пышные усы. — Признайте своё поражение. Вы блестяще блефуете, отдам вам должное, но не всё же вам выигрывать.  
Тьяго Родригес постучал по рубашке верхней из своих карт и широко улыбнулся, пристально глядя на Стрейдера. Его улыбка, обнажавшая ровные белые зубы, в сочетании с тяжёлым взглядом из-под густых бровей придавала ему несколько демонический вид. И, пожалуй, в этом кругу небожителей он и в самом деле мог бы считаться за демона.  
— Вы так уверены в моём проигрыше, мистер Стрейдер, — протянул он и рассмеялся. — У вас две двойки. Что же должно быть у меня, чтобы я проиграл?  
— Ничего. У вас нет ничего, Родригес. Кончайте уже с этим, — Стрейдер закусил сигару и недовольно пыхнул дымом. Как и все могущественные люди, он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, не имея возможности влиять на ситуацию.  
Тьяго снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз в его улыбке появилось что-то ласковое. Ему нравилось выигрывать, и сейчас, видя неуверенность своего противника, он чувствовал себя победителем. Деньги не имели значения; он упивался тем, как эти люди, имевшие в разы больше влияния, нежели он сам, откровенно боялись его.  
— Оп, кажется, вы ошиблись.  
Он перевернул свои карты и продемонстрировал двух валетов. Крупье выдвинул ещё одного валета из сданных карт.  
— Сукин сын, — вырвалось у Стрейдера.  
Тьяго рассмеялся и принялся сгребать фишки со стола.  
— Мистер Родригес, вас к телефону, — метрдотель, вежливо кланяясь, протянул ему телефонный аппарат. Тьяго, всё ещё посмеиваясь, взял трубку. Услышав голос своего невидимого собеседника, он тут же посерьёзнел, внимательно выслушал его, лишь пару раз вставив «я понял» и «хорошо», затем повесил трубку и обернулся к остальным игрокам.  
— Вынужден извиниться, господа. Мамочка зовёт меня домой.  
Никто не улыбнулся шутке. Всем было слишком хорошо известно, кто скрывается за этим нелепым обозначением. И если Тьяго Родригес имел какой-то вес в их обществе, то во многом потому, что был её протеже.  
Тьяго поднялся из-за стола, одним долгим глотком осушил свой стакан — четвёртый за вечер, — подмигнул крупье и вышел из зала.  
Оказавшись на улице, Тьяго невольно поёжился. Потепление обещали уже со следующей недели, но ночи всё ещё были довольно холодными.  
На верхней площадке крутой железной лестницы его дожидалась молодая китаянка, одетая, на взгляд Тьяго, слишком легко для такой погоды. Она казалась очень юной и хрупкой — случайный человек в этом довольно опасном районе. Но Тьяго был слишком хорошо с ней знаком, чтобы беспокоится о её безопасности.  
Эрин Прайс, англичанка по рождению и подданная британской короны, была личным секретарём главы гонконгской резидентуры МИ-6, и скромное наименование её должности не должно было вводить никого в заблуждение.  
При виде Тьяго она уронила себе под ноги недокуренную сигарету и аккуратно столкнула её вниз носком туфельки.  
— Дело настолько не терпит, что Оливия прислала тебя за мной? Или ты сама попросилась? — усмехнулся Тьяго.  
Она посмотрела на него с некоторой снисходительностью и, ничего не ответив, первой двинулась вниз по скрежещущим ступенькам, проигнорировав предложенную руку Тьяго.  
Пожав плечами, он красиво перемахнул через перила и упруго ударился ногами об асфальт под крыльцом. Эрин чуть заметно поджала губы, и Тьяго едва не рассмеялся. Его всегда забавляла эта её холодная невозмутимость и подчёркнутое неодобрение в его адрес. Из всех сотрудников резидентуры, кроме самой Оливии Мэнсфилд, только Эрин родилась в Англии, и этот факт служил поводом для её особой гордости. Её отец был офицером ВМС Великобритании, мать — врачом, дочерью тайваньских эмигрантов, и Тьяго не мог представить её работающей где-либо, кроме как именно в разведке и именно в гонконгской резидентуре.  
Они завернули за угол, где стоял офисный ягуар. Лишь сев в машину, Эрин наконец произнесла первые слова за этот вечер:  
— Она хочет, чтобы я ввела тебя в курс дела по дороге.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Тьяго по-прежнему был расслаблен. Он знал, что если бы произошло что-то по-настоящему важное, его вызывали бы в штаб-квартиру МИ-6 совершенно в другой манере, да и сама Эрин вела бы себя иначе.  
— Та информация, которую ты перехватил два дня назад. В Лондоне согласились с нашим анализом, и сегодня в Гонконг прилетел агент со статусом «два нуля».  
— Они там с ума сошли? Если в Пекине узнают об этом...  
Эрин нетерпеливо дёрнула плечом.  
— Полагаю, в Лондоне взвесили риски и решили, что ситуация требует именно такого решения. Не нам об этом судить.  
— Конечно, не нам же расхлёбывать кашу, если этот «ноль-ноль» её заварит. В самом деле.  
Она бросила на него короткий взгляд и неохотно ответила:  
— Если информация из моих источников верна, то этот конкретный способен перевернуть вверх дном весь Гонконг. Его зовут Джеймс Бонд, агент 007. Миссис Мэнсфилд выделила тебя ему в помощь. Ему должен быть предоставлен полный доступ к любой информации.  
— Почему я?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Она так решила, спроси у неё, если хочешь. И если правда думаешь, что она ответит.  
Тьяго вздохнул. Оливия Мэнсфилд действительно не любила объяснять свои решения. Её время было слишком ценным, чтобы тратить его на пояснения для любопытствующих подчинённых. Лишь иногда, в те редкие моменты затишья, когда от растущего напряжения хочется лезть на стену, но нет совершенно ничего, что можно было бы сделать, она начинала рассказывать Тьяго о старых операциях, которыми руководила, и о решениях, которые вынуждена была тогда принимать. Он надеялся дожить однажды до того дня, когда их совместные операции превратятся в одну из таких историй. И тогда он, возможно, узнает, почему всё в его жизни было именно так, а не иначе.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Но почему так важно проинструктировать меня заранее?  
— Потому что миссис Мэнсфилд тоже считает, что вмешательство 007 может осложнить ситуацию. Она хочет, чтобы ты следил за каждым его шагом.  
— Но при этом давать ему любую информацию?  
— Да. Нам важен успех его миссии.  
Тьяго пожал плечами и посмотрел в окно. Мимо них проносились улицы Гонконга с яркими разноцветными вывесками и многочисленными огнями, благодаря которым даже в столь поздний час был светло, почти как днём. Он знал, что будет скучать, когда всё это закончится. Он бывал в Лондоне, даже жил там с отцом в течение двух лет, но мысль о том, чтобы уехать в Англию насовсем, даже не приходила ему в голову. Его домом был Гонконг. Однако ходили слухи, что для Оливии был уже заготовлен приказ о переводе в Лондон на какую-то заметную должность, и Тьяго не сомневался, что уедет вместе с ней. Хотел ли он передачи Гонконга? Этого, определённо, хотела сама Оливия, а он привык исполнять её желания.  
Она подобрала его в самый тяжёлый момент — вскоре после гибели отца, британского подданного. Мануэль Родригес не оставил сыну, привыкшему к роскоши, ничего, кроме внушительных долгов, и для Тьяго, всегда боготворившего отца, это стало настоящим предательством. Оливия не просто спасла его — она подхватила и поставила на место его рухнувшую вселенную, став её новым центром. Тьяго почти не помнил мать, но именно с ней ассоциировалась у него сдержанная забота Оливии. Она была бескомпромиссна и прямолинейна, она жёстко критиковала его за любую ошибку и ограничивалась молчаливым кивком в знак одобрения, но Тьяго знал, что она никогда его не предаст.  
Точно так же, как и он никогда бы не предал её.   
— Я понял. Спасибо, Эрин.

Кабинет главы резидентуры МИ-6 в Гонконге походил скорее на офис председателя совета директоров какой-нибудь крупной корпорации. Всё было слишком огромным, лишь современным и слишком гонконгским. Только три вещи напоминали здесь об Англии: книжный шкаф красного дерева, совершенно не вписывавшийся в интерьер и забитый книгами английских классиков; пресс-папье в виде бульдога, расписанного под британский флаг, на столе Оливии Мэнсфилд; и она сама, истинная английская леди, напоминавшая Джеймсу одновременно его тётку и бывшего премьер-министра Маргарет Тетчер.  
Он внимательно изучил корешки книг на полке и, удивлённо хмыкнув, вытащил одну — потрёпанную, многократно читанную и явно любимую.  
— Теннисон?  
Оливия Мэнсфилд холодно приподняла бровь. Ей явно не нравилась бесцеремонность гостя из Лондона, но сказать что-либо означало бы нарушить правила гостеприимства. Она молча протянула ему стакан с виски, но осталась стоять рядом, пристально, словно Цербер, следя за тем, к чему он прикасается и куда ставит взятые с полки вещи.  
Джеймс успел ознакомиться с имеющимися о ней сведениями перед поездкой, и сейчас, сравнивая составленный им образ с настоящей Оливией Мэнсфилд, с удивлением понял, что представлял её совершенно другой. За одиннадцать лет, проведённых ею в Гонконге, восток успел въесться ей под кожу, но не задавить английское воспитание, а вплестись в него. Джеймсу стало на миг интересно узнать, насколько глубоко.  
— Скучаете по Англии? — спросил он, бережно ставя сборник Теннисона на место.  
Она хотела ответить что-то резкое, но, поймав его взгляд, устало пожала плечами.  
— Здесь слишком много работы. Я не успеваю скучать.  
— А как же семья?  
Оливия чуть сощурилась и ответила вопросом на вопрос:  
— Вы часто бываете в Скайфолле, мистер Бонд?  
Джеймс понимающе улыбнулся и поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
— Туше.  
— Я тоже не пренебрегаю домашней работой, — Оливия позволила себе лёгкую самодовольную улыбку, и Джеймс, улыбнувшись в ответ, подумал, что они должны сработаться.  
В дверь коротко постучали, и внутрь, не дожидаясь разрешения, вошёл тот, кого они ждали — Тьяго Родригеса Джеймс не видел даже на фотографиях, но трудно было бы не узнать единственного на всю гонконгскую резидентуру латиноамериканца.  
— Агент Родригес — агент Бонд, — Оливия махнула рукой куда-то в сторону Родригеса и вернулась к своему столу. Джеймс окинул его заинтересованным взглядом. Высокого роста, хотя ниже его самого; атлетического сложения, хотя сразу видно, что физическая активность не является для него основной; на первый взгляд кажется моложе своего возраста, но из-за грубоватых черт лица на второй взгляд ему можно было дать уже больше двадцати восьми.  
Они пожали руки; пожатие Родригеса оказалось мягким, но довольно сильным, словно предупреждающим. Во всём его облике таилась мягкая угроза абсолютно уверенного в собственном превосходстве человека. Лицо его при этом было непроницаемой маской, выдававшей лишь то, чему он позволял на ней проявляться, — Джеймс всегда хорошо умел замечать такие вещи. Он улыбнулся, чуть прищурившись. Ему пришло в голову, что Тьяго Родригес должен быть отличным игроком в покер.  
Джеймс опустился на краешек стола Оливии, выставив вперёд одну ногу и привычным движением расстегнув пиджак. Во взгляде Родригеса промелькнуло сдержанное недовольство, словно своей фамильярностью Джеймс оскорбил его лично. Но Оливия не сделала замечания, и Родригес был вынужден тоже его проглотить. Сам он остался стоять, сложив перед собой руки.  
— Итак, — Джеймс перешёл сразу к делу, — вы перехватили информацию о том, что в Гонконге готовится провокация?  
— Да. Люди Ли Лианга. Это известный в Китае террорист...  
— Я знаю, — перебил его Джеймс. — Я здесь именно из-за него. Мы уже однажды сталкивались, но тогда я не смог завершить свою работу. Про Ли ничего не было слышно последние полгода. Вы уверены, что это именно он?  
Он рассеянно взял со стола чернильницу, с удивлением обнаружив, что в ней действительно были чернила. Рядом лежала и перьевая ручка, но Оливия, заметив нездоровый интерес гостя к своим вещам, ненавязчиво отодвинула её в сторону, а затем забрала у Джеймса и чернильницу.  
— Я всегда уверен в своей информации, — ответил Родригес. — Это был закрытый канал, очень хорошо защищённый. Они даже не подозревают, что кто-то мог его взломать.  
Джеймс покрутил в руках пресс-папье.  
— Хорошо. Допустим, вы правы, — Джеймс с удовольствием отметил, как сжались челюсти Родригеса на слове «допустим». Этот парень мог быть очень опасен, но был ещё слишком молод и амбициозен. А главное — он не был полевым агентом. Его карты были гораздо хуже, чем у Джеймса, и они оба это знали. — У вас есть хоть какие-то ниточки? Где Ли может прятаться?  
Джеймс с интересом перевернул пресс-папье, чтобы ожидаемо увидеть печать гонконгского фарфорового завода. Фигурка бульдога была аляповатой и откровенно уродливой и свидетельствовала об отсутствии вкуса либо самой хозяйки кабинета, либо у дорогого ей дарителя. На этот раз Оливия отобрала пресс-папье куда более решительно, поставив обратно на стол с внушительным и красноречивым стуком. Джеймс хмыкнул.  
— Я не думаю, что Ли в Гонконге, — возразил Родригес. — Это слишком большой риск.  
Внешне он остался невозмутим, но явно начинал закипать. Вывести Родригеса из себя оказалось намного проще, чем ожидал Джеймс, но, бросив взгляд на Оливию, он подумал, что, возможно, дело вовсе не в нём самом.  
— Если мы говорим о Ли Лианге, то, поверьте, он здесь. Этот человек работает за деньги и слишком помешан на безупречности своих планов, чтобы доверить их выполнение кому-то другому. Все свои операции он координирует лично.  
— Границы Гонконга хорошо охраняются. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы рискнуть сюда сунуться.  
— Мистер Бонд знает Ли Лианга определённо лучше, чем я или вы, Родригес, — медленно произнесла Оливия, неотрывно глядя на Джеймса, словно пытаясь прочитать его. — В данном вопросе я склонна положиться на его мнение.  
Родригес отчётливо скрипнул зубами. Джеймс довольно улыбнулся и снова прикоснулся к пресс-папье, на этот раз просто погладив бульдога по голове.  
— Насколько я понял, вы не знаете о нём ровным счётом ничего, — суммировал он. — В таком случае, я бы хотел получить копию полученных вами данным, чтобы я смог изучить их лично.  
— Если вам потребуется помощник, мистер Родригес в вашем распоряжении.  
Джеймс посмотрел на Родригеса, явно не горевшего желанием помогать, и улыбнулся.  
— Благодарю, мэм. Помощь мне не помешает.

— Поднимаю, — Стрейдер придвинул к центру стола стопку фишек.   
Его сосед, какой-то китаец, которого Тьяго видел за столом в первый раз, заглянул в свои карты, приподняв за краешек, немного подумал, но затем кивнул.  
— Поддерживаю.  
Стрейдер разочарованно выдохнул дым от сигары и с надеждой посмотрел на Тьяго.  
Карты у Тьяго были отвратительные. Конечно, крупье ещё не сдал ривер, так что шансы оставались, и неплохие. Он посмотрел на явно довольного собой Стрейдера и зло стиснул зубы: тот слишком напоминал сейчас проклятого Бонда.  
— Поднимаю, — резко произнёс Тьяго, докидывая две сотни.  
Китаец, чьё имя Тьяго то ли не услышал, то ли не запомнил, и Стрейдер поддержали, остальные два игрока вышли. Крупье сдал ривер. Положение Тьяго лучше не стало, но он всё равно упрямо поднял ставку. Он не собирался сдаваться. Ни за этим столом, ни в противостоянии с Бондом.  
Они работали вместе уже неделю. Вернее, предполагалось, что они работают вместе; на деле Бонд, словно пресловутая кошка, гулявшая сама по себе, пропадал целыми днями, появляясь в офисе МИ-6 ближе к ночи и на несколько часов запираясь вместе с Оливией в её кабинете. Периодически к ним присоединялся заместитель Оливии, Лао Джинхэй. Реже они вызывали к себе Эрин или самого Тьяго. Оливия всё время хмурилась и была погружена в свои мысли; каждый задаваемый ею вопрос звучал резко, отбивая всякое желание вдаваться в подробности и что-то уточнять. Только Бонду хватало не то смелости, не то наглости с ней спорить, и Тьяго каждый раз надеялся, что уж в этот раз Оливия обязательно осадит нахала. Но та молча кивала, слушала и порой даже соглашалась, что на памяти Тьяго случалось крайне редко.  
Несколько раз Тьяго пытался поговорить с ней наедине, но Эрин каждый раз разводила руками и отвечала, что у миссис Мэнсфилд полностью занят график. «Бондом», — добавлял Тьяго про себя, и бессильная ярость захлёстывала его с головой. Бонд полностью занял его место, и хотя умом Тьяго понимал, что это ненадолго, он всё равно не желал мириться с ситуацией.  
— Родригес, — окликнул его Стрейдер, и Тьяго понял, что слишком ушёл в свои мысли. — Вскрываетесь?  
Тьяго бросил взгляд на его теперь уже открытые карты, затем заглянул в свои и раздражёно отшвырнул их в сторону. У китайца были две дамы и две девятки. У Стрейдера — флэш рояль. Всё, чем мог похвастаться Тьяго, это три тройки, считая две общие.  
— Пойду подышу свежим воздухом, — буркнул он, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
В своём проигрыше Тьяго тоже винил Бонда.  
Обещанное потепление наконец наступило, и на улице было вполне терпимо Пиджак Тьяго остался внутри, но даже в лёгкой рубашке он чувствовал только приятную прохладу.   
Он облокотился об опасно накренившиеся перила и закрыл глаза, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Тьяго надеялся, что покерный вечер поможет ему отвлечься, перестать думать о Бонде, Оливии и передаче Гонконга. Но перестать думать об Оливии он не мог, а каждый раз, когда он думал о ней, в его сознании всплывал образ Бонда, фамильярно сидящего на краешке её стола и отпускающего двусмысленные шуточки, и это было совершенно невыносимо. Бонд вообще казался ему практически пришельцем с другой планеты. В его номере Тьяго в первый же вечер установил миниатюрную камеру с микрофоном и каждый вечер просматривал записи, тщетно пытаясь найти в них хоть что-то, что помогло бы понять агента 007 лучше. Однако каждый раз находил лишь новые поводы для раздражения.   
Причины, по которым Тьяго ненавидел Бонда, были совершенно объективны, но он отдавал себе отчёт в самой главной: он просто ревновал.  
Ему было двадцать, когда он совершенно буднично и без каких-либо внешних причин осознал, что любит её. Не как мать и наставницу, а как женщину. Тьяго, разумеется, не претендовал ни на что — её младшему сыну было на год больше, чем самому Тьяго, она была замужем, хоть её муж и остался в Англии, и Тьяго знал, что эта женщина обладает слишком сильным чувством долга и собственного достоинства, чтобы нарушать священные узы семьи и брака. Это были правила, по которым она жила. Тьяго уважал их и принимал. Ему было достаточно права находиться рядом с ней.  
Для Бонда же правил не существовало вовсе. Он был абсолютно неспособен выдерживать дистанцию и чувствовать чужой отказ. Тьяго знал, что Оливию это должно раздражать так же сильно, как и его самого, но она почему-то терпела, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Тьяго почувствовал, что снова начинает злиться, и сделал глубокий вдох. Свежий ветер принёс сладковатый аромат, напомнив о том, что за углом находилась кондитерская. Через дорогу от кондитерской был цветочный магазин, и Тьяго несколько мгновений раздумывал над тем, чтобы купить хризантемы и любимые пирожные Оливии. Он уже почти решился на это, когда за его спиной распахнулась дверь. Тьяго резко обернулся.  
— Вы играли сегодня слишком рискованно, — заметил Стрейдер, щёлкая зажигалкой и принимаясь раскуривать сигару. Тьяго окутало облаком дыма, и он пожалел, что оставил сигареты в пиджаке. — Это на вас не похоже.   
Тьяго хмыкнул и неопределённо дёрнул плечами. Он не знал, что на это ответить, да и стоило ли.  
Однако Стрейдер явно не собирался сдаваться. Он всегда пил столько же, сколько и Тьяго, но пьянел намного быстрее. Это почти не сказывалось на игре Стрейдера, но делало его более разговорчивым. И более настойчивым.  
— Ну же, признавайтесь. Что у вас стряслось?  
Он протянул Тьяго вторую сигару, и тот, немного поколебавшись, сдался.  
— Да... так. По мелочам.  
Тьяго раскурил сигару от предложенной Стрейдером зажигалки и, посмаковав терпкий дым, с удовольствием выдохнул его в прохладный вечерний воздух.   
— Дело в женщине?   
— Нет, — возможно, слишком поспешно ответил Тьяго и коротко пояснил: — На службе.  
— О, надеюсь, ничего серьёзного? Простые смертные могут спать спокойно?  
Тьяго невольно рассмеялся. Уж он бы точно никогда не назвал Мартина Стрейдера «простым смертным».  
Сам вопрос застал его врасплох. Тьяго всегда слишком легко забывал, что шпионские интриги, существовавшие для него лишь в виде кодов с зашифрованной в них информацией и толстых папок с документов, для остальных людей — даже таких, как Стрейдер — оборачивались вполне реальными и не всегда приятными последствиями.  
— Не думаю, — он пожал плечами. — Ситуация под контролем.  
Стрейдер чуть прищурился и ухмыльнулся в усы.  
— Надеюсь, вы не утратите контроль. Без обид, но даже у ваших коллег бывают проколы.  
— Без обид, — кивнул Тьяго. В этот момент он остро желал, чтобы слова Стрейдера оказались пророческими, и у одного его коллеги действительно случился прокол.   
К сожалению, провал Бонда в столь критической ситуации обернулся бы крушением карьеры Оливии, а этого Тьяго не мог допустить.   
— Мне кажется, — заметил Стрейдер, бросая взгляд на массивные золотые часы, обхватывавшие его запястье, — нам стоит вернуться, если мы хотим сыграть ещё один круг. Время позднее.  
— Да, пожалуй. Надеюсь, вы готовы к проигрышу?  
Стрейдер гулко рассмеялся и показал пальцем перед лицом Тьяго.  
— Узнаю нашего Родригеса! Ну что же, пойдёмте, посмотрим, что вам выпадет на этот раз.

Джеймс вошёл в ресторан, вежливо увернулся от метрдотеля, ткнув пальцем куда-то в глубину зала и бросив себе за спину «меня ждут», и решительно двинулся вперёд. Остановить его никто не решился.  
Оливия Мэнсфилд, как положено настоящему разведчику, сидела лицом ко входу и незваного гостя заметила сразу. Чуть нахмурившись, она извинилась перед собеседником и поднялась навстречу Джеймсу.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, Бонд? — прошипела она, впиваясь пальцами в его локоть.  
— У меня важные новости. Касающиеся вашего любимчика.  
— Что? О чём вы? — в её голосе прорезалась нотка раздражения.  
— Тьяго Родригес.  
Она уставилась на него, затем молча кивнула и вернулась к своему столику.  
— Прошу прощения, Тенг, работа. Сами понимаете.  
— Конечно, — её спутник улыбнулся и, тоже встав, коснулся губами щеки Оливии, одновременно чуть сжав её локоть.   
Джеймс хмыкнул про себя, но решил никак не комментировать. Дело действительно было важным.  
— Что за новости? — спросила Оливия, едва они оказались на улице.  
Джейс развернулся к ней, положив руки в карманы.  
— Вообще-то, я думал, мы будем говорить в машине, но — как хотите. Вам известно, должно быть, что вам любимчик каждую субботу проводит вечер за игрой в покер?  
— Конечно. И прекратите называть его моим «любимчиком».  
— Простите, — Джеймс нахально улыбнулся. — «Пасынок» подойдёт лучше?  
Оливия закусила губу и окинула его ледяным взглядом.   
— Говорите уже. При чём здесь покер?  
— Я узнал, кто прячет Ли Лианга в Гонконге. Это, наверняка, небезызвестный вам Мартин Стрейдер — владелец «Стрейд-Транс».  
— Я знаю Стрейдера, — медленно кивнула Оливия. — Что ж, на него это похоже.  
— И угадайте, с кем каждую субботу Стрейдер играет в покер?  
— Родригес не предатель. — Она решительно мотнула головой. — Его преданность строится на личной преданности мне, а я заинтересована в спокойной передаче Гонконга.  
— А что будет после этого? Что станет с Родригесом, когда вы уедете в Англию?  
— Он уедет со мной.  
Она не стала спрашивать, откуда Джеймс знал про её предполагаемый отъезд.  
Немного подумав, он кивнул.  
— Пожалуй, я с вами соглашусь. Но это всё равно не может быть совпадением. Либо они приглядываются к нему, чтобы воздействовать через него на вас, либо собираются подставить.  
— Но теперь вы знаете, где найти Ли. Вы можете его устранить, верно?  
— Вообще-то, моё задание — взять его живым.  
— Ли слишком опасен.  
— Поэтому он вполне может погибнуть при столкновении со мной, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Стрейдер гораздо интереснее.  
— Вы полагаете, что Стрейдер слишком крупная фигура, чтобы быть пешкой.  
Джеймс посмотрел на неё, чуть склонив голову набок. Оливия вскинула подбородок, явно удивлённая его пристальным вниманием.  
— Да, — ответил Джеймс, наконец. — Поэтому мне надо устранить Ли так, чтобы Стрейдер ничего не узнал, а затем взять самого Стрейдера. Возможно, использовав вашего... Родригеса как приманку.  
— За что вы так не любите Родригеса? — она устало вздохнула.  
— За то, что он слишком явно в вас влюблён, но, в отличие от меня, имеет на это право, — со спокойной улыбкой ответил Джеймс.  
Теперь настал её черёд внимательно вглядываться в его лицо. Джеймс в очередной раз поразился тому, какой маленькой и хрупкой она казалась рядом с ним, и сколь могучая, непреодолимая сила крылась внутри неё. Он ни в коем случае не кривил душой, когда говорил, что влюблён в неё. В эту женщину невозможно было не влюбиться.   
Оливия фыркнула.  
— Бросьте, Бонд. Мне пятьдесят лет, и я замужем. Приберегите свои чары для женщин помоложе и посвободнее. И оставьте Родригеса в покое, он, в отличие от вас, хотя бы умеет себя вести.  
— То есть если бы я вёл себя приличнее, я нравился бы вам больше? Хорошо. Давайте попробуем. Я прервал ваш ужин — как вы посмотрите на то, чтобы я возместил его?  
— Вы прервали мою встречу со старым другом.  
— Другом? — скептически переспросил Джеймс. — О, я видел, как он на вас смотрит. Этот взгляд трудно назвать дружеским.  
— Почему вы думаете, что мне это может быть интересно?  
— О, только не говорите, что за все эти годы вы ни разу не изменяли своему мужу. Это, конечно, было бы весьма достойно, но... Из того, что я успел о вас понять, это было бы не в вашем стиле.  
— Мои измены мужу вас уж точно не касаются.  
— Ошибаетесь.  
По губам Оливии скользнула быстрая улыбка, которую она попыталась удержать, но безуспешно. Джеймс широко улыбнулся в ответ, совершенно по-мальчишески радуясь своей победе.  
Оливия не отвела взгляд, и когда Джеймс, притянув её к себе за шею, поцеловал в губы, она не попыталась отстраниться.

Тьяго дрожащими руками остановил запись и откинулся в кресле, тяжело хватая воздух ртом. Он не мог дышать. Он даже думать мог с трудом, постоянно возвращаясь мыслями к тому, что только что увидел.  
Если бы неделю назад он знал, что заснимет миниатюрная камера в номере Бонда, он бы выкинул её к чёртовой матери, разбил бы о стену, растоптал каблуком, лишь бы уничтожить саму возможность появления этой записи.  
Он предпочёл бы никогда не узнать о том, что женщина, которую он любил больше собственной жизни, предала его — так же, как предал до того отец.  
Но её предательство было хуже во сто крат. Оливия дала ему новую веру, дала ему надёжность и уверенность, которых он лишился, потеряв отца. Теперь же Тьяго знал, что надёжности и уверенности не существует. Нельзя полагаться на других, нельзя верить их лживым словам, нельзя молиться на их святость. Святых не бывает. Бывают лишь лжецы, берущие от жизни всё, что пожелают, как Джеймс Бонд или Оливия Мэнсфилд. И бывают наивные, жалкие слепцы, позволяющие им топтать свою гордость.  
Он готов был отдать Оливии всё — даже собственное сердце на блюде, если бы только она попросила об этом.  
Но Оливии не нужно было то, что мог ей предложить Тьяго Родригес. От него ей нужна была лишь слепая собачья служба. А Бонд — что ж, Бонд был ей достойной парой.  
Тьяго вспомнил, как ещё парой часов ранее желал своему лондонскому коллеге провала, и усмехнулся. Его не сдерживало теперь больше ничего.

***

— С возвращением, 007.  
— Благодарю вас, М.  
— Таннер уже доложил, что ваша операция увенчалась успехом лишь частично.  
— Я взял Ли живым, и он будет предан суду за свои преступления.  
— Китайскому суду, — уточнил М укоризненно.  
Джеймс легко пожал плечами.  
— Мне бы не позволили вывезти его из Гонконга. И, при всём уважении к вашим приказам, сэр, я решил не рисковать и отказался от попытки прорыва.  
— Уважение к моим приказам, как же, — проворчал М. — Но одним Ли вы не ограничились.  
— Да, я нашёл его заказчиков — Мартина Стрейдера и Рэндалла Ки Тенга. Мне удалось установить, что китайская сторона на этот раз оказалась ни при чём.  
— Ки Тенг был весьма уважаемым жителем Гонконга.  
— И погиб достойно, — Джеймс позволил себе тонкую улыбку. — Но стрелял он, должен сказать, метко.  
— А что Стрейдер?  
— Ему удалось уйти. Но вряд ли далеко. Люди Оливии Мэнсфилд знают свою работу, уверен, они смогут его найти.  
— К вопросу об Оливии Мэнсфилд... — М немного поёрзал в своём кресле, придвигаясь ближе к столу. — Раз уж вы сами затронули эту тему. Что вы можете сказать о ней?  
— Как о вашей потенциальной преемнице?  
М слабо улыбнулся.  
— Всё то вы знаете, 007. Манипенни опять проболталась? Или Таннер?  
— У меня есть связи, — уклончиво ответил Джеймс. — Миссис Мэнсфилд... я думаю, она будет здесь на своём месте.  
— Вот как?  
— Она крайне упряма и всегда идёт до конца. При этом, обладая незаурядным умом, всегда продумывает каждый свой шаг, хоть со стороны и может показаться слишком импульсивной. Она... — сравнение пришло на ум само собой, и Джеймс даже улыбнулся его точности. — Она похожа на бульдога, сэр. Та же мёртвая хватка и цепкий ум за обманчиво туповатой внешностью.  
— Эк вы... лестно, — хмыкнул М.  
— Поверьте, сэр, эта женщина из тех, кто принял бы такое сравнение за комплимент.  
— А что за история с выдачей одного из её людей китайцам?  
Джеймс вспомнил пальцы Оливии, добела сжавшиеся на спинке её кресла. Вспомнил вмиг сгорбившуюся спину. Он не мог видеть её лица в тот момент, когда она узнала о предательстве Родригеса, но готов был поспорить, что она боролась со слезами. Когда она обернулась, её взгляд был непроницаем, губы сжаты в упрямую полоску. И Джеймс понял, что Родригеса уже ничего не спасёт.  
В какой-то степени, его было даже жаль.  
— Он работал вместе с Ли Лиангом. Все секреты, которые ему известны, скоро станут неактуальны, так что миссис Мэнсфилд сочла его выдачу китайцам красивым жестом, направленным на укрепление отношений.  
Это было ложью, от первого до последнего слова. Но М знать об этом было необязательно.  
— Дальновидно.  
— Говорю же, сэр, — улыбнулся Джеймс с затаённой гордостью. — Она займёт ваше кресло по праву.  
— И получит вас в качестве своей головной боли, — хмыкнул М. — Что ж, надеюсь, она немного успела к вам привыкнуть за эту неделю. Спасибо за доклад, 007. Вы свободны.  
— М.  
Джеймс коротко кивнул и вышел из кабинета.


End file.
